


Dance Lesson

by MagicalMoon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: (kinda), Dancing, F/F, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Slow Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: After Seven's disastrous first date, Kathryn teaches Seven how to dance.





	Dance Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I do not own any of the characters (I'm just borrowing them). Also, as you can see this work is not for the youngins read at your own discretion.

Kathryn bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. Her toes were on fire, and she was pretty sure one of them were actually broken. This was the fifth time. Seven of Nine stepped on her toes. After the young woman’s disastrous date Kathryn took it upon herself to assist Seven when it came to social standards in relation to romance. 

“Seven, relax you’re too tense.” 

“I do not want to hurt you.” 

She smiled, Seven’s concern about her was heartwarming, but she was determined to get Seven to relax. At the moment they were attempting to ballroom dance which was not going too well for either of them since the younger woman insisted on leading. After the song ended, Kathryn walked away. 

“I think we need to go for a less structured approach but this time let me lead” Kathryn teased. 

“I will comply” Seven responded stoically. 

Suddenly Kathryn’s arms were around her neck “do you trust me?” Her voice was soft and comforting. 

“Always” the former Borg replied her lips inches away from the captain’s. 

“Computer play Kathryn’s playlist track five.” 

Jazz music filled Kathryn’s living quarters. As the women moved together slowly, Seven let her hands travel to the small of the older woman’s back. She was hesitant to look at Kathryn. It was only a matter of time until she pulled away with regret. Telling her, they couldn’t do this, and it was wrong. Instead, she saw a look in Kathryn’s eyes that she had never seen before. 

“Kathryn ?” 

“Yes” 

“I feel.” 

“You feel what ?” 

“I do not know.” 

Kathryn stopped her movements and separated from Seven “are you okay? Did I hurt you? Am I making you uncomfortable? I’m-“

“Shhh, Kathryn. Please cease your talking.” 

The captain was taken aback. She wasn’t sure if it was Seven finally saying her first name without being told or because she said please. Kathryn stopped talking and gestured Seven to continue. She suddenly felt herself in Seven’s arms again and made no attempts to move away. This time she felt herself relax and rested her head on the tall woman’s shoulder. 

Echoing the captain’s prior statement she asked “Kathryn, do you trust me?” 

“Always” she whispered before Seven’s soft, pink lips brushed over hers. When they pulled apart, Seven looked at the older woman searching for any signs of remorse. She found none and kissed her again. This time the kiss was filled with much more passion and lasted until they were both panting for air. Kathryn raised her hand to gently caress the area around Seven’s starburst implant. 

“I don’t want to wait anymore. Life is short, and I don’t want to be alone. Screw protocol lord knows I’ve broken half of them so what’s one more” Kathryn placed a gentle kiss to her neck “I want you Seven of Nine. If you’ll have me.” 

She was graced with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. “I want you so much, Kathryn. Allow me to make love to you please.” 

At the back of her mind, Kathryn knew she didn’t want to rush things, but the look of desire in the other woman’s eyes only emphasized how much they needed to be with each other. Kathryn felt herself being carried to the bedroom and laid gently on the bed. One by one Seven removed each article of her lover’s clothing in an achingly slow fashion. 

“I should have known you would be a tease” Kathryn panted. 

Seven gently pressed her lips against Kathryn’s cheek and slowly crawled down her body. She kissed every expanse of skin until her head was between Kathryn’s legs. Long fingers ran through auburn curls and along the smaller’s woman’s slit. Seven inhaled her lover’s unique scent. Kathryn watched her every movement licking her lips in anticipation. Without any warning, she felt Seven’s tongue stroking her swollen lips while using her finger to coax out her swollen clit out from under its hood before gently sucking on it making her partner cry out. While her mouth was working tirelessly, Seven plunged her long fingers into Kathryn’s waiting heat. The younger woman thrusted in and out of her. When Seven felt Kathryn’s inner walls contracting she gave her clit a parting kiss and looked up, she noticed her lover’s eyes were closed. 

“Open your eyes, Kathryn, I want to look at you when you come.” The woman struggled to open her heavy-lidded eyes, but once she did, she knew to close them again was not an option. Seven looked magnificent. Her hair was no longer in its signature style instead it was tussled some strands framing her flushed cheeks. Her ice blue eyes were dark with desire and her lips swollen from kissing. The sight of the younger woman’s large, pink-tipped breasts only added to her arousal.

“Darling, please I can’t wait anymore.” 

With a smirk on her face, Seven gave her lover’s swollen nub one last slow lick making Kathryn cry out. Waves of pleasure coursed throughout her body. The younger woman took hold of the shaking smaller body and held her close. 

“I have you my Kathryn” she repeated as she stroked her bare back until the trembling subsided. 

Kathryn smiled brightly at her young lover and ran her hand over her cheek stopping to trace her implants. 

“You are a fantastic dancer Seven of Nine, but now it's my turn to lead."

**Author's Note:**

> Since I did a smut fic for J/C I had to write one for J/7. I'm still experimenting with this whole smut thing. Leave your thoughts in the comments and if I did a good job drop me a kudos :)


End file.
